


blind

by falchion



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Study, prose, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falchion/pseuds/falchion
Summary: This boy is not to be trusted, that much is obvious.And yet Akira watches Akechi from the counter of Leblanc as he sips on his third mug of coffee, his sleepy gaze poring over his thick textbook for his upcoming exams, with a surge of inexplicable affection.





	blind

**Author's Note:**

> is that akeshu i see knocking at my door
> 
> man i just LOVE dynamics like theirs kill me w/this ship i beg you

_This boy will betray you_ , Akira thinks to himself.  

He will slit your wrists and leave you to bleed yourself dry, smiling all the while as he enacts his convoluted act of revenge that you both know will solve nothing in the end.

This boy is not to be trusted, that much is obvious.

And yet Akira watches Akechi from the counter of Leblanc as he sips on his third mug of coffee, his sleepy gaze poring over his thick textbook for his upcoming exams, with a surge of inexplicable affection.

It's in moments like these that Akira finds himself doubting who Akechi really is. When he sees the way his lips upturn after each sip of his well-brewed drink, he wonders how a smile like that could hide a killer. When he raises his eyes from his novel as Akira slides into the booth across from him, his expression brightening as they proceed to discuss their favourite authors, he finds it hard to believe that he is plotting to kill him with his own two hands.

There is much to Akechi Goro that leaves Akira in doubt of what he's trying to do.

But then there are moments, too, when Akira does not doubt it at all.

He sees it in the casino, in his impassive expression as he summons his persona to take shadows out in droves, a merciless slaughter that does not make him break a sweat. It's there too when he glances at his phone, often pinging with the messages from an unknown sender. They set furrows in his brow and scowls on his lips, and Akira is always close enough to hear the small grunt of irritation that wells up from inside him. His eyes turn murderous for a split-second, enough to send a chill through Akira's body that ends at his fingertips as they drum against the table.

But those moments are few and far between, and Akira can forget they exist.

He can easily forget the bite of Akechi's tongue when it's wrapped around his own, sliding hot and wet as those hands, those hands that are tainted with blood and murder, push him up against the peeling wallpaper of the dusty attic he calls home.

He doesn't feel Akechi's rage, not when his energy is being thrown into something else entirely. It's not rage that has them rutting against each other, hard in their school slacks and breathing heavily, but lust that takes over him in a wave more powerful than any other emotion he could muster.

He doesn't even feel it when Akechi's fingers, long and rough with the callous of a gun, wrap tenderly around his neck and squeeze. It would take no effort on Akechi's part at all to squeeze just a little more, just a tiny bit harder, and end his life right there. He could end it now, just like how he planned to do in the future, and yet Akira feels no fear.

He looks up to see Akechi's eyes, a sea of pain and conflict that mirror his soul. His fingers tighten briefly, before falling away to the side and out of sight.

Akira does not fear Akechi.

Because first and foremost, Akechi fears himself.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback/crit is welcome, bc writing akechi is hard.


End file.
